La malédiction de la Grande Fée
by Gothypno
Summary: Dans le village Cocorico, des rumeurs courent sur une Grande Fée près du village : Toutes les personnes qui ont été la voir ne seraient jamais revenues. (Hypnose)


Coconoa, ou Coco, 18 ans, était une jeune adulte qui habitait le village de Cocorico. Depuis sa naissance, elle entendait des rumeurs à propos d'une certaine Grande Fée qui se situerait en haut de la falaise qui surplombait le village. Elle, qui était toujours très rationnelle, se disait d'abord que c'était une histoire fausse, et que les autres enfants lui disaient ça uniquement dans le but de la faire sortir du village afin qu'elle soit punie par ses parents. Cependant, au fil du temps, les rumeurs se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et ses parents insistaient de plus en plus pour dissuader Coco de se rendre hors du village. C'est vers ses 15 ans qu'un de ses amis lui avait raconté une histoire selon laquelle toutes les personnes qui s'étaient mises en quête de la Grande Fée n'étaient jamais revenues.

A 18 ans, Coco, qui se sentait pousser des ailes maintenant qu'elle était devenue adulte, décida d'aller voir par elle même de quoi il en retournait. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait 18 ans, elle vivait toujours chez ses parents, et afin d'aller voir la prétendue Grande Fée, elle sortit discrètement de chez elle pendant une nuit, et une fois dehors, se faufila vers le haut de la falaise en faisant tout pour qu'aucun habitant ne la repère. Une fois en haut, elle pouvait admirer le magnifique panoramique qui s'offrait à elle, d'au-dessus du village. Coco se dit qu'au moins, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle aurait quand même un beau souvenir de son village. Elle se retourna et se prépara pour un long voyage vers la désormais espérée Fontaine des Fées. Étonnamment, celle-ci n'était pas très éloignée du village, ce qui lui fit se demander pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé clairement. La fontaine n'était cependant pas du tout comme Coco l'avait imaginée, et elle était plutôt décevante. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était une sorte de fleur géante qui n'avait pas encore éclos et de laquelle sortait un liquide de couleur terne, ce qui ne donnait absolument pas envie de s'en approcher. Coco prit néanmoins son courage a deux mains. Après tout, elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour rebrousser chemin aussi vite. Elle s'approcha donc prudemment de la pousse, et plus elle s'approchait, mieux elle entendait une sorte de gémissement, celui d'une femme qui semblait souffrir.

"Euh... Bonjour ?

-Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est venu !

-Bon... Bonjour... Madame ?

-Salut ! Dis-moi, tu dois habiter le village d'à côte, je me trompe ?

-Non, non... C'est exact...

-Super ! Alors dans ce cas tu vas sûrement pouvoir m'aider. Vois-tu, autrefois j'étais une grande et puissante fée. J'étais resplendissante et j'étais connue tout autour du Monde. J'aidais les voyageurs qui passaient par là à être meilleurs et aussi à leur faire passer un peu de bon temps...

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

-Ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu dois seulement me donner quelques rubis... Mmh... D'après ta voix, je pense que... Dix seront suffisants."

Après avoir dit cela, une main gigantesque se dégagea de la plante et ouvrit la paume, ce qui surprit quelque peu Coco. Celle-ci pensait que Dix rubis ce n'était pas grand chose, et qu'elle pourrait rapidement les rentabiliser, elle les posa donc dans la main de la Fée.

"Ooooh, merci beaucoup ! Je t'adore déjà, toi. Attends un peu... Regarde et apprécie le spectacle. éloigne-toi un peu, par contre"

Coco recula de quelques pas, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. La plante commença à trembler, puis s'ouvrit, et en sortit la fée en criant.

A ce moment, quelque chose se produisit dans la tête de Coco. Elle put apercevoir la Grande Fée pour la toute première fois, et elle la trouvait sublime. C'était la plus belle, la plus attirante créature qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

"Eh bien, eh bien"Dit la Grande Fée "Qu'avons-nous là ? Une fille, une jeune fille, même... Intéressant...

-Excusez-moi, mais... Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire, exactement ? Vous avez parlé de voyageurs, mais je n'en suis pas une... Vous comptez faire quoi, avec moi ?

-Ah... Et curieuse, en plus ? Excellent... C'est simple. Approche toi, je vais t'expliquer"

Coco, qui était d'abord intimidée, se laissait désormais guider par la beauté et la voix de la Grande Fée qu'elle trouvait formidable.

"Alors, tu es prête ? Je vais rendre tes habits plus beaux et plus résistants, et pour la première fois ce sera gratuit, d'accord ?

-D'a... D'accord"

A peine eut-elle accepté que la Grande Fée souffla de la poudre sur Coco. Celle-ci, surprise, respira la poudre à plein poumons, et sentit que quelque chose était étrange. Sa tête commençait légèrement à tourner, et elle était un peu perdue

"Wow, vous auriez pu prévenir, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance... Regarde tes vêtements, ils sont tous beaux, et tous propres, maintenant."

Coco baissa la tête, et effectivement, non seulement ses habits avaient changés, mais ils étaient également plus agréables à porter. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ses anciens habits étaient très inconfortables, et elle commençait à se demander comment elle avait pu les porter si longtemps.

"C'est... Très impressionnant ! Comment vous avez fait ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance... Mais regarde : Je peux rendre tes habits encore plus attrayants..."

Elle souffla une autre trainée de poudre vers Coco, ce qui accentua l'effet déjà initié par la première. Cette fois-ci, la tête de Coco commençait à tourner un peu plus, et sa vue se faisait trouble. Elle avait aussi un peu de mal à penser.

"Dis-moi, jeune fille, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Co...Coco...

-Coco ? Parfaiiiiiit... Approche..."

Coco, qui se posait de moins en moins de questions sur le comportement de la Grande Fée, s'approcha lentement, d'un pas relativement lourd, probablement dû à la poudre qui l'a affaiblie mentalement. Une fois arrivée devant la Fée, celle-ci la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un long baiser. Surprise, Coco ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir, mais le changement que ce baiser était en train d'opérer dans son esprit allait le lui dire bientôt. Progressivement, Coco n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, et chaque pensée qu'elle essayait de formuler disparaissait aussitôt. Ensuite, sa vision se faisait de plus en plus trouble et ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Elle était très fatiguée et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, s'endormir, et si possible dans les bras de la Grande Fée.

Cette dernière, voyant que sa proie était presque sienne, commença à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Alors, Coco... À partir de maintenant, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu m'appartiens... Désormais tu n'es plus qu'un petit bout de chair incapable de penser par lui-même... Je suis tes pensées à partir d'aujourd'hui, et rien ni personne ne pourra les contredire. Tu m'aimeras inconditionnellement sans rien attendre en retour, et tu devras me satisfaire par tous les moyens. D'ailleurs, il est temps de terminer ta transformation..."

La Grande Fée commença lentement à déshabiller Coco, vêtement par vêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nue. Elle posa délicatement la jeune fille sur le sol et claqua des doigts. Très vite arrivèrent de tous les côtés des dizaines de petites fées qui se jetèrent sur Coco et commencèrent à se frotter délicatement contre elle. Chaque petit frottement donnait à Coco une incroyable sensation de plaisir, mais lui faisait aussi petit à petit changer de personnalité. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que les fées se frottaient contre elle, Coco oubliait un peu plus son ancienne vie... Sa famille, ses amis, et bientôt, elle oublia même son nom. En même temps elle sentait son corps se réduire encore, et encore... Mais elle se sentait extrêmement bien. La dernière étape lui fit pousser des ailes dans le dos, et... Plus rien. Elle ne ressentait, ne pensait plus rien. Sa transformation était terminée. Elle était désormais une fée, au service de celle à qui elle devait tout, sa mère, sa maîtresse.

"Merci mes chéries, vous êtes adorables... Maintenant, Coco... Tu es à moi..."

La Grande Fée prit la désormais ancienne jeune femme dans sa paume, lui souffla une dernière traînée de poudre dessus, lui déposa un dernier baiser, avant de rire, et de plonger avec sa nouvelle servante dans sa fontaine. La plante se referma et reprit son aspect initial, tandis que toutes les petites fées se dispersèrent dans la nature.

Le lendemain, tout le monde chercha Coco dans le village Cocorico, mais après des semaines de recherches infructueuses, ils en conclurent qu'ils ne la reverraient plus jamais.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, ou dans le cas contraire, me dire ce qui pourrait être amélioré !**


End file.
